Phoenix Rising
by Tnelson711
Summary: Mario is given extra fire-power. He can now swing fire-swords, make fire-geysers, and kick firey kicks. But some one also acquires the powers of magma. Based off the new Moveset hack of Mario - Phoenix Mario, by PhantomWings.


**Author's Notes: Before I begin, I'd like a moment of your time. *ahem* This fan fiction is based on the new moveset hack of Mario, made by PhantomWings. This is called Phoenix Mario, and harnesses extra firepower (quite literally). Also, a new character will also appear, made by Razanak7.**

**Also, I do not own Super Smash Brothers, and to an extention, I do not own Mario. If I did, I'd make Super Mario Galaxy DS a reality. As such, if I owned Star Fox, I'd try make my crossover between that and Star Wars a reality by signing a deal with George Lucas. But I don't, so I can't. End of Story.**

**Thank you for your time. Enjoy the Story.**

* * *

The Crowd roared with excitement. This was the final Match of July in the Smash World, and as such, it was bound to get wild. Many Alloys sold peanuts and crackerjack (HEY! IT'S NOT BASEBALL!), while the match was about to begin.

The Match was set on Lylat Cruise, on the Pleiades Starship, piloted by Captain Lou of the Cornerian Army. This battle was set to be in space. The audience was inside, where they watched the big match on a Big Screen while Master Hand and Crazy Hand were the narrators.

On the left side of the playing field appeared a pipe. Subsequently, Mario appeared out of the pipe, his hat in place, and his limited fire-power ready. The audience went wild over Mario, though they didn't go too wild - for some reason, Mario was doing poorly this summer.

On the Right Side of the field, an Arwing passed over, dropping off its pilot before going to Auto-Pilot mode. The pilot was none other than Captain of the Star Fox squadron, Fox McCloud. The audience (well, a few Fan-girls who wanted to take his shirt off) went nuts. Some of the audience booed to cheer.

"MAR-I-OH! MAR-I-OH!"

"GO FOX! GO FOX!"

Crazy Hand floated down to check on the two competitors. "Alright, you two. I want a clean fight, so before you start the fight, I want you two squeaky clean, got it?" The audience chuckled at his statement.

"Alright-y then. See you after the match." Crazy Hand floated up to where Master Hand. Master Hand did the traditional count down. "Three! Two! One!"

Mario looked at Fox. "Even though we're a-good friends, you're a-going down. This isn't a-Fox and the Hound."

"Same here, Tubby Plumby," said Fox with a sneer.

"You did not a-just a-say that!"

"GO!"

Fox ran in place. He was focusing his energy for a long-range Fox Illusion. When he was done, he dashed at Lightspeed, but Mario saw a move coming from a mile away. He dodged.

"And Fox makes the First Move. A new Fox Illusion move, but Mario dodges it!"

Fox was amazed. Had he not hit his intended target? This gave Mario time to charge up his Firebrand attack. Fox realized this early, but turned too late. He was sent back a ways from the Pleiades, but not far enough for him to not make it.

"Clever move on Mario's part."

"He's good, but Fox is better," said Crazy Hand.

"We'll know in a minute or too, Crazy Hand. So no cliché Star Fox lines until this match is over."

Fox was just hanging around at the side of the ship. Mario took the opportunity to stomp on his hands. But what neither of them realized was that a Smart Bomb appeared under Mario's foot randomly. The thing exploded, sending both of them flying. Fox went farther this time, so he used his special move - Fire Fox - to get back on the side of the ship. This time, he got on. Mario, on the other hand, didn't get far from the ship.

Suddenly, a fire crate appeared on the ship. Fox formed a strategy that would lead to Mario's defeat, so he took the crate and tossed it through the platform. Mario was confused as to why he put a crate on the platform, but shrugged it off.

"Not a-going to a-fall for it again," said Mario. He ran towards Fox, and stopped a few inches before Fox, and launched a fireball. Fox took out his handy-dandy Reflector and reflected the fireball back at Mario. Mario was unfazed, and took this distraction to jump over the fireball and Flip-Kick Fox into the air. The Fireball was just a decoy.

"Clever one, Mario," said Master Hand, then whispered in Crazy Hand's invisible Ear, "Wanna do a bet? I bet that Fox will win."

"You're on. I bet that Mario will win."

In a few seconds, an Assist Trophy appeared. Mario saw his chance. He flicked a fireball at Fox and rushed away from Fox and towards the trophy. He broke it, and out came everyone's favorite Star Fox villain.

"Andross!" shouted Fox, as he threw another explosive crate onto a platform. "Just what I need."

"Only I have the brains to Rule Lylat," said a booming voice.

Master Hand looked at the audience. "He said it," he said, pointing to the metallic figure. "not me."

Suddenly, Andross started spitting square tiles at Fox. Fox used his reflector to deflect the tiles away from him, but he realized that they were going to hit the crates. He realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with his strategy if he kept this up, so he dodged a tile, and started running in crazy circles.

"HEY! FOX! YOU'RE NOT ON FIRE!" shouted Crazy Hand.

In a matter of seconds, Andross vanished into thin air, so Fox checked his crates. Safe. He sighed in relief, but didn't realize that Mario was going to hit him.

"POW!"

Fox was heading towards the ground. He hit it with a slam. He saw Mario, with a smirk.

"Ready to a-give, Red Baron?" asked Mario.

"Let's shake on it," said Fox, extending a hand. Mario, smiling, grabbed Fox's hand to shake, but Fox gave Mario the grapple-shake. He threw him forward and used his blaster to shoot at him. Mario groaned in pain.

Another explosive crate appeared under Crate number 1. Fox smiled, and blocked another punch from Mario.

"Like I'd give up that easily, Jumpman," said Fox.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were silent. "Did Fox just call Mario by his nickname back in 1981?"

"He sure did," said Crazy Hand. "This is getting good."

Another Fire Crate appeared under Crate Number 2. Fox smirked, and threw Mario into the ground.

Suddenly, the craft went to light speed. They arrived at a dank space area, where a dogfight was going on. Falco and the Rest of the team were Fighting their rival squadron, Star Wolf.

"Hey Fox! We got the dogfight covered," said Falco via communicator. "You take care of the brawl."

"That's great, Falco. Can you do me a Favor, and lend me a Smart Bomb?" said Fox.

Falco looked down at the field. "I see where you're going," said Falco. "Here you go, Foxie." A Smart Bomb was sent down to Fox, who raised it up as if he was going to drop it.

Mario looked at the bomb. Then all the crates. They were in perfect position for a huge explosion. The crates were all explosive, so if they were set off by a Smart Bomb…

Mario looked at the camera. "Mama mia."

Fox jumped high in the air and threw the bomb down. He used his special move to get away from the bomb, which exploded, triggering a chain explosion, sending Mario flying and out of the ring."AND MARIO IS OUT!" said Master Hand, who turned to Crazy Hand. "You owe me 50 smash coins.

Crazy Hand sighed, and forked over the coins.

The audience went wild over Fox, who, even though praised by many, refused to take off his shirt in space.

Mario sighed. The… say… 13th loss this summer. He went into the locker room, where Luigi was waiting for him.

"How'd it go, Big Bro?" asked Luigi.

"13th loss this summer. 7th loss in July. I'm not a-doing so good, Weegee," sighed Mario, who went into the shower.

"I thought I told you I don't like being called Weegee!" shouted Luigi. "I'm not even related to him!"

"Then what about the time you a-let a-me get captured and locked in a castle in Antarctica? I hate history lessons!"

"That was Weegee!" argued Luigi.

"Riiiight," said Mario.

Luigi sighed. He waited for the day he'd get respect from his brother. He looked down, and saw something in front of the Shower.

"Uh, Mario?"

"What, Luigi," said Mario.

"There's a red Fire flower in front of your shower," said Luigi. "Orange and Red, like a phoenix."

"Okay, I'll a-check it out."

Mario came out of the Shower and put his shirt and overalls on. He bent over and saw that it was like a normal fire flower, but the leaves looked like Magma.

"Don't pick it up, Mario," warned Luigi. "It doesn't look safe.

"Don't a-be ridiculous, Luigi," he bent down to pick it up. "It's a-perfectly-"

He grabbed the flower, and a great and painful energy burst into Mario. Mario shrieked in pain and burst into flames.

"WATER! I GOTTA FIND WATER!" screamed Luigi, who ran to get Master Hand and a bucket of Water. However, as Luigi left, Mario's flames dwindled down. He looked at his palms. They were glowing red. He looked at his clothes. They were red overalls with an orange shirt. He felt…. Hot. But it didn't hurt.

"I'm back with Master Hand and… huh?" questioned Luigi.

"I'm a-alright, Luigi," said Mario.

"I don't know where Mario got new clothes, nor do I know why he's glowing, but he's not burning in flames. That's going to count as a loss for you, Luigi," said Master Hand.

Mario growled. His brother was actually telling the truth, but the big ol' glove didn't believe him. He threw a fireball at Master Hand, but it stuck to the surface and headed towards Master Hand. Mario looked at his hands. "This is a-new."

Master Hand turned around. "Alright, who's the wise guy?"

Master Hand headed towards Mario, which spelled doom for him. Mario tried grabbing something. Anything. He felt something, though it burnt. He didn't care, so he swung it at Master Hand.

"AAH! IT BURNS!" shouted the glove.

Mario looked at what he grabbed. It was a sword of flames. Like a firebar, but he was holding it in his hand. He let go of it, and it disappeared. Dwindled.

"This is a-new, too."

Master Hand glared at Mario. "Did you just hit me with a sword of flames?"Mario nodded.

"….okay, this is beyond weird," said Master Hand. "Try Jump Uppercutting me."

Mario did so, and as he did, coins didn't come out of the Master Hand. Instead, flames did. Next, Mario tried hitting the ground. Suddenly, geysers shot flames at Master Hand.

"This is a-weird." Mario tried a triple kick successfully, and they all burnt the hand. "All my attacks are a-based off flames."

"Your verdict on this, Master Hand?" asked Luigi.

"…I say that we have new moves for Mario. I dub thee.. Phoenix Mario."

To Be Continued.

* * *

How did you like the first chapter? Watch, as Mario tests out his moves in his next battle that could actually end his career if he loses. REVIEW!


End file.
